Just Something
by Radiant Angel Girl
Summary: There was just something different about her.
1. Intrigue

There was just something about that girl.

Something that intrigued Mamoru every time he saw her enter the diner. The way Usagi interacted with her friends, it was almost a social science in and of itself. And the way he interacted with her? Boy! That was just a show. In the two years he had known her, they had yet to have a conversation that was coherent, if not civil. It wasn't his fault that every time he opened his mouth to say hello, something atrocious would escape his lips. It could not be helped.

The first time he saw her, Mamoru could barely convince himself to say hello. She amazed him, a sophomore at the time. She was so very exuberant and high spirited. He, a senior, hung out at the same diner after school. He was about to say something to her when she clicked her cell shut and ran into him on her way out the door that day, a hideous slurry of words escaped his mouth: "Don't run me over Odango Atama!" At that very moment it was done. His fate was sealed. There was a look on her face that told him that he had just put the finishing touch on a ruined day. However mean spirited their angry banter appeared, one could easily see that neither of them truly meant the harsh words that burst out between them.

Over the years, their groups had merged. Mamoru's best friend Motoki had begun dating Usagi's friend, Minako. Minako had asked the two to help tutor Usagi and her before sophomore finals. Motoki of course had haplessly agreed, thus sealing Mamoru's downfall. When the groups mingled they never talked about anything too deep, which relieved Mamoru to some extent. He had an innate worry that someone would misjudge him because of the way he had grown up—without a family and without friends to rely on. He hated it when people found out that he didn't have a normal childhood. He was finally able to maintain a life of his own when high school began. Their groups got along well enough to stay together after he had graduated, and hopefully well after the girls would graduate that spring.

There was just something about her carefree style, the way she twirled her hair when she was nervous. The way she squinted when she was thinking too hard. The way her eyes sparkled, as if almost tearful, when she zoned away from a conversation, as if something larger was always on her mind. But she would snap away from the thoughts that carried her off and be her exuberant self once again.

Mamoru wasn't a stalker, he was merely _tastefully_ observant. Ever since his childhood in a group home, he had been a people watcher… the very reason he had decided to take up psychology as a career. Now he was years away from obtaining any sort of degree in the practice, but he maintained excellent standings at the university, and didn't expect it to be that far off.

One thing always remained, though. Mamoru felt a change in the wind, he just didn't know what it could be.


	2. Chapter 1

One thing was for certain- Mamoru was a psychic. That change in the wind he had felt turned into a gale force wind.

Mamoru didn't know why today seemed like the perfect morning for a jog. Something in the wind felt right for it. There was almost stillness in the air, perfect for a quick jog. Looking at the clock to his left as he got dressed, Mamoru noted that the time was earlier than his normal jogging time. It was almost 6:30. He pulled a few quick stretches and laced his shoes once more before bounding out the door for the stairs.

There was nothing abnormal about the day, but as he jogged in his normal pattern he noticed fewer people than there usually were in the area. For a spring morning, the large park a small distance from his apartment complex was near empty. He did however also notice the familiar sight of bright blonde hair sitting near the rose bushes. From time to time he had seen Usagi there, admiring the flowers. This time, though, was different.

She wasn't there to admire the flowers. In fact, she wasn't even looking at them. She was sitting there huddled with her eyes scrunched up into a grimace.

"Usagi? Are you okay?" he murmured to her settling into the grass next to her.

With the shake of her head she leaned into me and said, "I just needed to get away from it all. I just needed to be away from them. It's just too hard to be there. To hard to take." She began to sob into his shoulder.

"Usa? What's happened to you? Why are you so torn apart?" She wiped the tears from her face even as they returned moments later. She looked to her hands, to the flowers and then with a sigh to me. Looking him square in the eye he could see that she had been crying for hours. Then, as if she realized just whom she was talking to, she got up and ran from him.

Later that afternoon, Mamoru walked into the diner, with the ding of the doorbell behind him. He scanned the room and nodded at the regular waitress and headed to his regular booth, where he would watch the news on the regular TV in the corner of the room. As time ticked by, so did the weather report. He was still bothered by his non-conversation with Usagi. He had never seen her when she wasn't put together, and when she wasn't cheerful. It was upsetting to him. Mamoru managed to catch something about rain that evening. Good thing he drove the car instead of the motorcycle. His thoughts were interrupted by the ding of the bell, as Motoki and Minako rushed into their usual spots. A space was there waiting for Usagi.

"Where is Usagi?" Mamoru asked Minako. He was curious that there was something going on that maybe she would be able to tell him about.

"You know Mamoru, I am not sure. She left a message on my phone that she wouldn't be at school today, so we shouldn't expect her after. It was a little strange, so out of the blue," said Minako.

"Didn't you call her back?" asked Motoki. He seemed perturbed as well.

"Yes, well, I called her house. Her mom picked up and told me that they were having a family situation and that maybe it would be a few days. I just figured she needed some space and we should give it to her," Minako said with a small shrug.

With unease, Mamoru got up from his seat. "Well, guys, I think I better go home and start on my paper. I will see you all tomorrow." With swift motions Mamoru made it to the door and exited. He walked to his car noticing the wind beginning to pick up. The clouds were sure rolling into town in a hurry. He told himself 'I better get home quickly'. Just after he started the engine, the rain began. A sprinkle here and there became a downpour quickly. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a girl with familiar blond hair duck into a covered bus stop for shelter. The rain wouldn't be over for hours, the radio broadcast. And the bus wasn't scheduled for at least another half-hour. Mamoru pulled over, grabbed his umbrella and jaunted over to the bus stop. He quickly confirmed that it was indeed Usagi.

"Come on, Usa! Lets get out of the rain!" he said to her offering his hand. She took it and ducked under his umbrella as they ran back to his car. After they were both settled in, Mamoru started the car. "What are you doing out in the rain?" he asked her.

"I just needed to go for a walk. Just to get out of the house, you know. Then the storm just blew in." She was almost her usual self, but Mamoru could see an invisible weight she held on her shoulders. Instead of dropping her off at home, Mamoru turned towards his apartment. When they pulled into his parking garage underneath the building, they could hear the hail begin. They made small talk in the elevator ride to the 10th floor, then it was silence as he lead her to his door and ushered her inside.

Usagi had never been to his apartment. She had heard Motoki complain of its neatness before, but never believed it. The place was pristine, and decorated with finesse. It looked as though he was a millionaire.

"There are some towels in the hall closet, Usa. I am going to go make some hot chocolate. Make yourself at home," said Mamoru walking towards his large kitchen. He didn't know what to expect. But he wanted to know what was up with one of his dearest friends. Yes, that is what she was to him now. He walked into the living room with two steaming mugs, and saw Usagi sitting there, watching the rain with tears in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 2

"There are some towels in the hall closet, Usa. I am going to go make some hot chocolate. Make yourself at home," said Mamoru walking towards his large kitchen. He didn't know what to expect. But he wanted to know what was up with one of his dearest friends. Yes, that is what she was to him now. He walked into the living room with two steaming mugs, and saw Usagi sitting there, watching the rain with tears in her eyes.

For the second time that day, Mamoru found himself embracing Usagi. She shrugged away his hold and rested her head in her palms with her elbows forward on her knees.

"I don't know how to talk to you, Mamoru, or how to explain myself," she said with a sigh. "I don't really share my problems. I have kept this all to myself for years. I never needed anyone else… but now it seems I do. It's all become too much to take alone…" she trailed off, turning to him. "You must be thinking how crazy I sound. 'This girl is talking about nonsense.' Well I just can't hold it all up on my own anymore."

Mamoru handed her a mug of cocoa. "Usa— I am one who knows perfectly the affects of holding your feelings in—keeping everything all to yourself and everyone else at arms length. I am listening because I know that is what you need. It's what I needed, too."

"Mamoru, I think my brother Shingo is dying. He has been in remission from brain cancer for three years, and now it has reappeared quickly within the last two months. I am so scared to lose him," said Usagi, her voice cracking slightly. "It came back so fast and I am afraid that this time it is too powerful for him to overcome."

"Oh Usagi!" said Mamoru. He pulled her close now, and placed a soft kiss on her brow and whispered to her the words he once needed to hear himself, "It will be ok, you'll get through this. I will help you get through this. I have been through this before."

"You have?" she said looking up at him.

"It was kind of a freakish thing, but both of my parents died of cancer when I was young. My father had pancreatic when I was seven, and my mother died of breast cancer when I was eleven. I felt the same then as you do now."

* * *

This one is a bit harder to write, and much more personal to me than my other stories, so please be kind.


	4. Chapter 3

"You lost your parents?" Usagi asked me, her head tilted to the side. Her eyes, though red from tears, were concerned for Mamoru.

"Yeah, it was so long ago. It still hurts sometimes, but death is something that gets easier to live with." He said this, hoping his words would bring her some measure of comfort. "When did you find out about Shingo?" he asked her.

"Yesterday. It was just supposed to have been a check up, but they took a scan and found the tumor there, eating away at his brain again." She looked away bitterly. She was visibly upset.

"What did the doctors say?" asked Mamoru.

"Well, they are trying to get him into surgery this week. Probably Friday." She was watching the window again, looking through the glass at the rain.

"Keep me updated, Usa. You have my support." It didn't seem that there was anything better for him to say to her.

"Thank you, Mamoru! It means so much to me that you are being so kind." She looked outside, the clouds were not quite so dark now, the rain appeared to be lightening up. "I should probably be getting home," she sighed, standing. "My momma will be worried if I am out too much longer."

"Do you want me to drive you home?" He offered.

"Would you? Only if you can spare the time, I feel like a must be such a burden to you. "

"Are you kidding Usa! We'd already be friends if I could keep my foot out of my mouth. I have nothing to do today, I would be happy to drive you home." He took her hand and they left the apartment. He drove her home, and stopped the car in front of her house. "Can I see your cell phone?" he asked. She nodded, handing it to him. He typed a few numbers in and his phone began to ring. He returned her phone to her, and said" Now you have my number. Call me for anything. Even if it is the middle of the night. Call if you… or your parents… or just anything. Call me, I won't hesitate to call you," He smiled genuinely at her.

She took her phone from him and smiled, "Thank you Mamoru." She got out of the car and walked up the steps to her front door. She stepped inside and watched Mamoru pull away from the drive. She glanced across the front room, from all the shoes and coats, she knew the house was full. All of Shingo's friends had come to support him. She smiled at someone or other as she walked through the kitchen, rummaging for food. She then returned to her room alone.

It truly amazed her how wonderful her brother was. He could be so positive sometimes, and the friends he had brought home over the years were such good people. He had never been afraid of the future. This calmed her some, and allowed her to sleep peacefully that night.


	5. Chapter 4

It was still dark the next morning when Mamoru got a phone call from Usagi.

"G'Morning Mamoru" He heard the girl's voice in the phone. "I didn't wake you up did I, 'cause I can call you later if you want." She had woken him up, but he was all ears for her.

"No, no. What's up?" He couldn't imagine what had happened in the twelve hours since he had last spoken to her. He sat up and turned on the lamp on the bedside table.

"Well, I wanted to thank you for yesterday. It really made me feel better knowing I have someone there for me. They were able to set my brother's surgery for Friday. Do you think you would be able to come and be there with me. It will probably be really boring. It's going to take like four hours, they said. I need something there to distract me."

"I'd be happy to… What time do you want me to be there?" Mamoru asked her, getting out of bed and walking to his calendar.

"7 am?" she asked him.

"Anything for you, Usa." He smiled into the phone as he said this.

"Ok, that was all I was calling about. I'll see you later…" she began to trail off, "Mamoru, don't tell the girls yet if they ask what's been up with me. I'll tell them on my own."

"Ok, Usa. I understand. You going to school today?" he asked.

"I think I will. I don't want to get too far behind. I better let you go, bye," she said hurriedly, and a dial tone followed.

He looked at his clock radio for the time, and was surprised by the reading: 5:30am. He ruffled his hair, yawned and went to shower.

Mamoru had finished his three classes for the day by 3:00, and stopped into the café to see Motoki.

At the bar he saw Usagi had beaten him there. Motoki was making small talk with her. He went in and took the stool to her left. "Hey Motoki, Usa. What's up?"

"Not much on this end," Motoki said, throwing his bar towel over his shoulder. "The usual?" he asked, the reply was a nod.

"How was school, Usa?" Mamoru asked, looking to his right.

"It was school. Just another Tuesday. The girls were happy to see me." She saw the question in his eyes. "I didn't tell them anything." Motoki had just returned with Mamoru's coffee, and looking between the two, he decided he didn't want to know what could be going on between them. Usagi smiled a little, "That could have been taken to mean something completely different." Mamoru laughed.

From his distance, Motoki could see that there was a comfortable ease between his two friends. It was something that was never really there before. It made him happy to see that his best friend, and someone who had become rather sisterly to him could get along so well.

The rest of the evening passed as any other normal evening would have. At closing bell, it was Mamoru and Usagi who were pushed out the door by Motoki.

"It's rather late, do you want me to drive you home?" Mamoru offered. Usagi usually walked everywhere because she didn't live too far, but she was weary tonight.

"Sure, please," was her response. At her driveway, Mamoru took note of the number of cars in the driveway. "Looks like Shingo has his friends over again," she said fondly. "He has good friends, they take care of him," she stated, matter-of-factly.

"You know, your friends take care of you, too. You should tell them about this." He noticed her begin to fidget.

"I know, its just hard," she said looking at him, "I have never really relied on anyone so much. Even this between us, its so different for me. No one really knows I am so very reclusive, but I just don't want everyone to give me their pity or their fake care."

"I understand completely," Mamoru said to her, looking her straight in the eye. "I just think that if they are truly your friends they would understand this, too. But it is your decision."

"I know. I forgot to tell you this morning, Mercy Hospital. Good night, Mamoru." She got out of the car and closed the door with care. Mamoru waited for her to close the front door of the house behind her before he started up the car. That girl was becoming important to him.


End file.
